Bōfū Bōfū No Mi
|ename = Gale Gale Fruit |meaning = Wind Emperor |fruit = |first = |class = |user = Wynn Erin }} The Bōfū Bōfū no Mi is a type devil fruit that was eaten by Wynn Erin. This devil fruit allows whoever has consumed it to control every aspect of the wind, become one with the wind, and even stir up storms. This devil fruit is very powerful if used correctly. It was believed to have been guarded by Ziz hence why no one has been able to use it until this day. Appearance The Bōfū Bōfū no Mi looks like a very unappetizing fruit as it is covered in green spikes. However these spikes are actually very soft and edible. Strengths The Bōfū Bōfū no Mi is a devil fruit that lets whoever has eaten it become the lord of air. This means that they are able to control air to an extremely high degree, transform into it immediately, shape it into tools or constructs, and create and infinite amount of it at will. Though as it is ever plentiful they wouldn't need to. It is considered a very dangerous devil fruit as at certain levels one can even cause such powerful currents that they can create a vacuum. They can also cause massive gales of around 70 mph and even create hurricanes and typhoons. The user of this fruit is essentially invisible when they turn into wind due to its lack of color. Weaknesses Standard devil fruit weaknesses apply. Techniques Gale His most basic technique, Wynn manipulates the wind itself forming various air currents to do various things. He can use them to propel his ship, batter opposing ships or forces and even in some cases lift things and throw them. This is acquired by constant control of various currents and takes a large amount of effort to do. Slicing Blade Severing Using this Wynn creates a blade of condensed wind around his hand. This blade is very powerful due to the super condensed current flowing through it and lets it cut most metals. This can also be applied to an existing blade Wynn has to increase it's destructive power. As a second ability he can release the blade in a certain direction firing off a massive super condensed piercing gale. This gale can easily cut apart and annihilate most things in it's path. Domain of Moses Using this technique Wynn creates a massive downward rush of air into the sea, spitting it apart. This sends large waves horizontally and pushes anything directly in front of him deep into the ocean. Wynn usually uses this technique to combat ships on the high seas, the large waves and destructive force perfect for tossing around the opposition. Gale Armor By creating a strong current of wind around an object Wynn can cause most attacks to be deflected away from it. This can apply to bullets, cannonballs, and even haki-imbuned attacks or sea stone. This is because the wind being manipulated is actual wind rather than himself. Super Condensed Gale Armor This is an advanced form of the gale armor that creates the equivalent of a condensed hurricane around Erin. By doing so Erin can whip away objects as large as gigantic ships that are flung at him. This technique is extremely powerful but also extremely tiring. Erin will usually activate it in short bursts to stop extremely powerful attacks. Windy Clone Erin is capable of creating clones out of wind to fight on his behalf. Their main advantages are their ability to dodge everything as even if they are hit with haki they are simply wind. They can also lash out with blades of wind that can protrude from anywhere on their bodies. Erin mainly uses these clones for stealth though. As they are wind they are capable of becoming invisible. He also uses them to hide his position. By making multiple wind clones and covering them in Busoshoku Haki. This gives them the same aura as him making it impossible to find which is the real Erin without actually attacking them. Awakening After leaving the Veno Pirates behind due a realization that the path he followed with them was not his, Erin set off on his own. Reuniting with his old friend Thatch in Amazon Lily, Erin set off to the fabled uninhabitable island. It's constantly changing seasons made it the perfect storm of harsh environments. It was a place Erin wished to train his devil fruit. His abilities had always been too lacking, his power not strong enough. He trained on the island for three years, mastering every aspect of his fruit and gaining a truly deep understanding of the air itself. In those years his power with the fruit has increased greatly. Erin is capable of creating large storms from nothing, be they tornados, hurricanes, or even thunderstorms. By manipulating both the air temperature and currents he has become a storm weaver. He can also just naturally use air temperature to freeze or burn entire areas or specific objects. Due to his new powers he has also become immune to temperature changes since his body can match them with his logia powers. He can also manipulate air pressure, increasing it to crush objects and decreasing it to cause them to be unable to breathe. With his new powers Erin also learned some new applications for his old powers. He found that simply using his power to decrease wind resistance around him would give him a much needed speed boost. Coincidentally he could also slow down fast opponents by increasing the wind resistance around them. He could also increase his hearing and senses by using the air around him to sense movement and amplify sound waves. Wynn has also learned that he is capable of oxidizing objects using his powers, causing them to rust or rot as they are exposed to heavy levels of oxygen.